Humana
by Who's Name is War
Summary: Reposa tu cabeza Mi amor, Humana en mis brazos sin fe. Confiá en dedos manchados rojo A no causar daño. ... (La foto no es mía.)
1. Humana

** Esto es el punto de vista de Loki.  
**

* * *

**Humana**

**...****...**

Reposa tu cabeza  
Mi amor,  
Humana en mis brazos sin fe.  
Confiá en dedos manchados rojo  
A no causar daño.  
...

Los párpados parpadeo.  
Son ellos,  
Sueños de puentes arco iris,  
O las cenizas de Medina  
Por el tiempo que despertás?  
...

Aliento silo, labios partidos,  
Pestañas oscuras,  
Venas azules bajo la piel de alabastro,  
Pulso firme.

Mano extendida contra ese cuello,  
Corazón, venas, arterias, capilares,  
Comparten un mismo (tempo.)  
Es una temptasion sofocar esa sangre,  
Detenerlo,  
Y observar tu esencia (desaparecer.)  
...

Sería fácil.  
Hacerte daño,  
Para aplastar esa sonrisa con mi lengua y los dientes.  
Hombro expuesto,  
Insiste por una mordedura, un golpe.  
Cualquier cosa para infligir dolor.  
Te odio,  
Te odio, te ...

...

Susurro callado por el sueño,

-Loki ...-  
Tengo una sensación anormal a cerrar la brecha.  
Entre tu y yo.  
Las emociones son la maldición de mi existencia,  
De eso estoy seguro.  
...

Olor de jabón,  
El toque de champú cereza,  
Pelo como seda negra.  
Erés frágil.  
Que frágil.  
...

Reposa tu cabeza  
Mi amor,  
Humana en mis brazos sin fe.  
Confiá en dedos manchados rojo  
A no causar daño.

* * *

**Perdón si hay errores, hace mucho que no escribo en Español. Digan me lo que piensan. ^_^**


	2. Letras Azules

** Muchas gracias a Nair y por poner esta historia en sus favoritos. 3**

Esto es del punto de vista de Darcy.

* * *

**Letras Azules**

**)o(**

Cierre los ojos.

Respira.

Exhala.

Tienes una illusion de control

En esos ojos.

Ellos dejan una marca,

Enormes,

Dolorosas,

Moretones,

Cicatrices,

Pero no llegan a ser tan profundos como las tuyas.

No importa

Lo tanto que ocultas,

Lo tanto que luchas,

O mientes

Nunca de voy a dejar.

Cierre los ojos.

Respira.

Exhala.

Esto tiene sentido,

En una forma bastante cruel,

Pero teine sentido.

Tus palabras te fallan,

Pero ojos verdes, gris

Lo dice todo.

Loki querido,

Cuando se trata de ocultar la angustia

Simplemente eres el mejor.

Cierre los ojos.

Respira.

Exhala.

Baile un vals

En la luz del refrigerador abierto,

Susurra un secreto en mi oído.

Tratare de no llorar

Porque entiendo esos sentimientos,

Pero conmigo…

Conmigo no tienes que disimular,

Conmigo nunca serias el segundo mejor.

Alcanzare tu alma

Por medio de las letras azules en tu piel.

No veo un monstruo,

Solo veo nuestro secretó.

Ahora sé

Como se siente

Querer lo que nunca podre tener.

El mundo es tan cruel,

El tuyo y el mio

Y los espacios en el medio.

Cierre los ojos.

Respira.

Exhala.

(x)

Es tan difícil decirte adiós.


	3. Canto de Cuna

Esto es del puno de vista de Loki

* * *

**Canto de Cuna**

**(x)**

Le cante a mi princesita  
De cosas linda hasta que el sueno se la llevo,  
Porque ella es mi corazon.  
Como tu,  
Ella es un santuario  
De mis mundos congelados.

Ella me protege de  
Derretirme,  
De desapareciendo  
En las tinieblas y tormentas.

Su riza,  
Manitas pegajosas,  
Coronas de flores,  
Y inocencia  
Son mis salva vidas.

Le cante a mi princesita  
De cosas lindas hasta que el sueno se la llevo,  
Porque ella es mi corazon  
Con los ojitos de su mama.

Puntes de acoris,  
Y todo el daño que el invierno trajo,  
La crueldad que causo,  
El precio que pago  
Son tinta azul y su querido Papito  
En sus ojos.

Le cante a mi princesita  
De cosas lindas hasta que el sueno se la llevo  
Porque ella es mi corazon.

Lo que se hereda no se niega,  
Esa attitude comparona es tuya,  
Y su sonrisa,  
Y su amor por suéters,  
La alegría que tiene cuando llueve,  
Y su color favorito...  
Azul.

Le cante a mi princesita,  
De cosas linda hasta que el sueno se la llevo,  
Porque ella es mi corazon,  
Y cansado mis ojos comienzan a llover  
Porque no te puedo olvidar.

Darcy  
Mi riena,  
He hecho con mis lágrimas mill océano,  
Y la tristeza no me deja.  
Canta me por favor  
En esa voz de miel y dulzura  
Canta me y quita este dolor que tengo.

Te cante mi querida  
De cositas lindas hasta que el sueno te llevo,  
Y el cuento de adas se acabo,  
Y la muerte por envida te me quito.

Darcy,  
Nunca te podre olvidar.


End file.
